It's Not Yaoi, It's Only Guy Love!
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi are not gay. Team 7 seems to think they are. Iruka and Kakashi will try to prove them wrong... In Song! -Featuring the song Guy Love from Scrubs! Second in the "...In Song!" Series-


Just one more! I promise to you that the next thing on here will be the Wolf Prey sequel-

-Gets nailed by a frying pan-

(Naruto isn't mine, Neither is Scrubs or any of their songs.)

--

It was a normal day in Konoha. Sakura was bothering Sasuke and Naruto was bothering both of them. Kakashi promised to take them out for ramen, so of course Naruto had been more hyperactive.

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" seemed to be all the words that anyone could understand from the boy.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said, punching him in the arm.

He whined like the cute little puppy/fox thing he was. "But Sakura… Ramen!"

Sasuke scoffed like the prissy queen he was. "Idiot. You knew Kakashi-sensei was going to be late. Quit being so excited and just wait."

It just so happened that at that time Kakashi strolled around the corner, spotting his three students quickly. He walked over, waving his famous (or perhaps, infamous) wave, and saying "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Yea, what's your excuse this time?" Naruto asked irritably.

"I was helping Iruka with… something." The sensei spoke, amused.

"Helping him put back on his clothes after you two went at it I bet." Naruto muttered sourly.

Sakura blushed "Naruto, that was rude!"

"But it's most likely true!" Naruto answered back. "Aren't you with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi blinked. "What? Oh no Naruto, nothing is going on between me and Iruka."

"Nothing meant for child's ears I'm sure." Sasuke muttered. Sakura blushed even brighter, but Kakashi ignored him.

"Now I said I was going to treat you to some ramen, right?"

"Hey, Kakashi-san, you left this at my house." Iruka came jogging up with Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book and handed it to him. Naruto gasped loudly.

"Jeeze, exactly what were you two doing that made him forget his book?!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing accusingly at his former teacher.

Iruka smiled at them, a bit confused. "What…?"

"They seemed to have an idea that we're with each other." Kakashi explained.

Iruka turned red. "What?!"

Sakura was still a little red, poking her fingers together in a Hinata-type fashion. "Well, you two are awfully friendly."

Iruka placed his hands on his hips, still a little red himself. "I was afraid that something like this would happen."

Kakashi pocketed his book and looked at Iruka. "Now?"

Iruka nodded. "Now."

Team 7 looked at each other, confused as music started up from nowhere.

_-Iruka turned to his 'friend' Kakashi, his arms out wide as if asking for a hug.-_

Iruka:  
Let's face the facts about me and you,  
A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you "Silver Bear,"  
The crowd will always talk and stare.

_-Kakashi sighed, putting a clenched hand up to his heart.-_

Kakashi:  
I feel exactly those feelings, too  
And that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,  
And sometimes it's easier to hide,  
Than explain our -

_-Kakashi mimicked Iruka's hugging motion but they never touched each other while they both sang their hearts out-_

Kakashi and Iruka:  
Guy love,  
That's all it is,  
Guy love,  
He's mine, I'm his,  
There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.

_-Team 7 blinked, both at the men, then at each other. What the heck…?-_

Kakashi:  
You ask me 'bout this thing we share,

Iruka  
And he tenderly replies…

_-Iruka closes his eyes; he seems to be in bliss-_

Kakashi  
It's guy love-

Kakashi and Iruka:  
-Between two guys.

Kakashi:  
We're closer than the average man and wife,

Iruka:  
That's why our matching bracelets say Iru and Kashi!

_-They both held up said matching bracelets, that's did indeed say 'Iru' and 'Kashi'-_

Kakashi:  
You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life.

Iruka:  
You're the only man who's ever been inside of me.

_-Iruka sings this line full of vigor and emotion, but Kakashi looks slightly alarmed, and put his hands up in the universal 'whoa nellie' gesture.-_

Kakashi:  
Whoa, I just took out a kunai. He was injured, and I took out a Kunai… out of his wound. Nothing else.

_-Iruka smiled warmly and patted his shoulder.-_

Iruka:  
There's no need to clarify,

Kakashi:  
Oh no?

Iruka:  
Just let it grow more and more each day.  
It's like I married my best friend,

Kakashi:  
But in a totally manly way-

_-They both gave a nearly sailor-moon-type-pose while looking skywards.-_

-Kakashi and Iruka:  
Let's go!

It's guy love,  
Don't compromise,  
The feeling of some other guy,  
Holding up your heart,  
Into the sky...

Iruka:  
I'll be there to care through all the lows.

Kakashi:  
I'll be there to share the highs….

_-They both got dangerously close to each other. It was too close for this to be a rated T story.-_

Kakashi and Iruka:  
It's guy love,  
Between two guys.

Iruka:  
And when I say, "I love you, Man,"  
It's not what it implies…

_-Iruka pressed a finger to his own ear, trying to find the correct high note-_

Kakashi and Iruka:  
It's guy love…  
Between …  
Two…  
Guys…

_-Kakashi held his hand out for a hand shake. Iruka shook his head, pushing the man's hand away, and holding out his arms again. This time Kakashi accepted, and both men hugged each other.-_

"Well I hope that explains things." Iruka said once the two teachers had pulled away from the incredibly long hug.

"Explains what?" Naruto asked. "That you two are gay for each other, no questions asked? Yea, I got it." Naruto turned away from them and started to walk away. "Forget it you guys, I'll buy my own ramen."

Iruka sighed, and looked to Sakura and Sasuke in hope.

"Come on… Show-stopping numbers? Tch." Sasuke asked. He left too. Sakura cast a nervous glance the senseis' way and followed the Uchiha away.

Kakashi shrugged. "Oh well…"

"Oh well? There are now 3 children running around with the idea in their heads that we're with each other."

"Relax Iruka. It's not if we'll end up together as a pairing in someone's story on some random internet site." Kakashi said with a smile.

Iruka laughed. "I guess not." Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "Kakashi, where did that come from?"

Kakashi shrugged, taking out his book. "I have no clue."

-End-

Ah, so much crack, I'm a regular addict.


End file.
